Analytic queries often contain disjunctive Boolean expressions, within a, JOIN or UNION operation, that combine records from two or more tables in a database. Conventional database management systems typically evaluate an analytic query containing disjunctive Boolean expressions by dedicating one processor or software function for accessing the data tables (one table at a time) referenced in the query, filtered by any nondisjunctive Boolean expressions, and then transferring the resultant data records to a second processor or software function for evaluating the disjunctive Boolean expressions on all the transferred data records contained in the referenced tables. More specifically, in conventional database management systems, if the analytic query, i.e., a database operation command, includes disjunctive Boolean expressions that reference multiple tables, such as if the analytic query includes a JOIN predicate, the referenced tables must all be passed from an initial storage function that accesses the tables but that is only capable of evaluating single-table expressions to a relational function capable of evaluating relational expressions.
However, the performance of conventional systems suffers when many data tables need to be processed to evaluate the disjunctive Boolean expressions. For example, all the data tables needed for evaluation of the disjunctive Boolean expressions need to be retrieved from a database that can include up to millions of data records spread across two or more tables, with each table possibly including millions, or even billions, of records. In addition, all the accessed data tables then need to be transferred to another processor or software function to evaluate the disjunctive Boolean expressions in the analytic query. Consequently, many processing resources and lots of time may be consumed by conventional database systems to process analytic queries containing disjunctive Boolean expressions. Although the deficiencies described above relate to relational databases, non-relational databases suffer similar deficiencies.